Luke Callaghan
| }} /Service Record|Service Record}} }} |image = Luke-callaghan.jpg |image-size = |image-caption = Luke Callaghan |birth-name = |full-name = Lucas Callaghan |alias = |gender = Male |born = |died = |marital-status = Single |occupation = Detective |affiliation = Metropolitan Police Service |rank = Detective |title = |division = 15 |epaulette-no = |occ-status = |portrayed = |fa = |first-appearance = |last-appearance = |loa = }} Back Story Luke's a tenacious detective. His smiling, gracious demeanor hides a tumultuous history: a grotesque family trauma left him a fragmented child, bouncing between foster homes. Maybe that's why he's drawn to Andy McNally—because he senses that behind her smile is a troubling family secret. Luke blames himself for letting the killer of rookie cop Zoe Martinelli get away. But, Andy has feelings for Officer Sam Swarek, her training officer, which takes Luke out of the way. Is Luke able to compete with Sam for Andy's love? Luke is currently a Canadian Marshall. Season 1 Luke's attraction to Andy was apparent from the first episode, and hints of it continue throughout the first few episodes. In "Fite Nite" Luke is shown taking time away from work calls to talk to Andy and ask her about her attendance at the Fight Night Fundraiser, and he asks her for drinks that night. Andy and Lukes relationship moves very quickly and has them moving in with each other by the end of Season one. Though they hit a rough patch mid season when Luke becomes jealous of Andy and Sam Swarek's relationship. It takes Sam telling Luke he is crazy for him to move past it and from their him and Andy continue their relationship at full speed. He even puts both of their names on the lease of the house he buys. Season 2 Early in Season 2 Luke and Andy Get engaged, though it is soon revealed that this was not Lukes intention. With the truth being that Andy had discovered a ring that Luke had bought for his previous partner (sexually and professionally) Detective Jo. Once the ring was discovered Luke proposed, and Andy accepts. Soon after the engagement Luke is shot by a suspect that was looking for Andy and he spends much of Season 2 recovering emotionally and physically from the incident. He is trying to push himself in order to pass his physical to return to active duty. While bored in his house Detective Jo arrives and lets him help her on a case she is dealing with. They meet in the hotel room in order to catch a dealer of fraudulent passports. In the midst of the operation, Luke and Jo argue about their past relationship. We find out that she left him in order to join a task force essentially ending their relationship and breaking Luke's. After they arrest the dealer, old feelings arise and Luke and Jo are seen making out on the bed and taking their clothes off. Strengths *A keen mind. *Tireless. He'll work a case till dawn... every night for a year. *Charming to a fault. Weaknesses *Sometimes less than sympathetic. *Workaholic. *You probably don't care enough to guess it: charming to a fault. Luke's Secret *Luke blames himself for letting the killer of rookie cop Zoe Martinelli get away. *Luke has some jealousy when it comes to Sam Swarek and Andy McNally's relationship. Category:Characters Category:Coppers Category:Detectives